Who Says?
by RudeNtGinger
Summary: Julian/Logan from "Dalton". What happens after Julian is threatened? How does Logan react? Rated for minor language and possible adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay. My first fanfic so ALL reviews are very helpful. I may continue if there are good reviews or if people want me too. I don't own any of the amazing characters used in "Dalton". If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you read it or this won't make much sense. So, without further ado...**

The curly blond teenager leaned against the vast double doors leading out of Stuart house. Upon seeing him, Julian turned 180 degrees and ran back to his room. There was no way he could face Logan today. Not after last night.

Derek raced into Stuart's kitchen, desperate to find anything to clean away the "present" left for Julian on the front steps. Bucket of water in hand, Derek ran out of the kitchen, only to run into a furious Logan intent on lecturing Derek about how to shut up. The water flew out of the bucket and soaked Logan, only adding to his fury.

"What the HELL, D?" Logan fumed. "What is your problem?" He called out as Derek ran back into the kitchen to refill the water. Ignoring Logan's inquiries, Derek raced past him again. As he passed the front hall, Julian looked up at him with fear in his eyes. Derek opened the doors to clear away the gory red surprise.

"What the hell is that?" Logan said softly from his position behind Derek. Derek didn't answer. Instead, he threw the water on the steps on Stuart house, washing away all evidence to Julian's "visitor".

Looking between Julian who was pale as a ghost and Derek who looked murderous, Logan finally spoke up. "Will someone PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on here? Why was there blood on our front steps and why does Julian look like he's seen a ghost?"

"Julian," Derek said quietly, "we have to tell him." Julian looked up at Derek, whatever color had returned to his face drained.

"You tell him, Derek. I'm going to bed." With that, Julian picked up his bags and walked out of the room.

Derek sighed. Why was he always the one to take care of these two?

"D, what's going on?" Logan asked, once again.

"Julian's stalker has apparently found him. He's been given a death threat and now he can't leave." Derek said, almost apathetically. He was tired. He spent the entire fair running from his girlfriends and he wanted nothing more than to just go to bed.

"Why hasn't anyone told me about this?" Logan exploded. "Why haven't _you_ told me about this?"

"Julian didn't want you to know, Logan."

"Why not? He's my best fucking friend!"

"Why don't you just ask him?" Derek suggested, turning away to head upstairs to bed.

Logan stormed up the stairs, beyond furious. He pounded on Julian's door, yelling at him to get his ass out here and talk to him. After half an hour, it was clear Julian wasn't going to answer him. But Julian couldn't avoid him forever.

That doesn't mean Julian couldn't _try_. Julian skipped his morning class in an attempt to avoid walking past Logan on his way out the door. He spent lunch in his dorm room, only coming out for the classes Logan wasn't in.

It was in this state of mind Julian found himself staring blankly at his ceiling, trying to tell himself to just leave already. Was Logan really worth all this pain? Why couldn't Julian just forget him and move on with his life? It was obvious Logan wasn't going to love him. Hell, Logan didn't even _look_ at Julian. He only had eyes for Kurt.

Kurt. How was Julian supposed to compete with him? If Logan loved him even when he was pathetically in love with Blaine, how was Julian supposed to make Logan look at him? Julian knew the answer. He couldn't. He just couldn't compete. He should just leave.

But he knew he couldn't. For one, he had his stalker to worry about. The message the previous night had been clear. Julian wouldn't be leaving. If he did…. Julian didn't want to think about that. But it was more than just the stalker. Julian couldn't give up on Logan. Despite all the harsh words and petty insults, Julian and Logan were friends. Julian, Logan and Derek had been all but inseparable since freshman year. Was Julian really ready to give all that up?

Being wrapped up in his musings, Julian didn't hear his door click. He didn't see the blond boy stand in the doorway, staring intently at him. If he had, he probably wouldn't have spoken out loud.

"Why can't I just forget you? Why can't I just leave? Why?" Julian said to no one.

"Because I'm just too charming?" He heard a deep clear voice answer him. Julian leaped from his bed, startled by Logan's sudden appearance. Funny, he thought he locked the door.

"Logan, what do you want?" Julian asked, his words dripping with venom.

"Well, now I want to know who you're forgetting and why you want to leave her. Let me guess, the new hot Hollywood actresses not up to your usual standard?" Logan asked, annoyed by his friend's behavior.

"What do you care?" Julian asked, defeated and bitter.

"Maybe because you're my best friend. My best friend who happened to be threatened last night and decided it wasn't worth telling me. What the hell, Jules?" Logan said, his voice raising with his anger.

"Sorry, didn't think you would care," Julian answered, turning away from Logan to hide the pain in his eyes.

"Jules, how can I not care?"

"You never have before," Julian whispered. Logan grabbed Julian's arm and span him around so they were facing each other. Logan's green eyes blazed.

"You think I don't care?" Logan asked, anger in his voice despite his low volume.

"I know you don't," Julian countered, "You only care about your precious Hummel. Or Blaine. Or whoever you happen to obsess over."

"What the hell does Kurt have to do with this?" Logan yelled.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Julian whispered before running out the door and out of Stuart house.

"Damn it, Jules" Logan cursed as he slammed the door shut and went in search of Derek, desperate for some answers.

Julian ran, tears blurring his vision. He stumbled into a small garden and sat on the dewy ground. Pulling his knees to his chest, he rocked back and forth as silent tears ran down his face. He didn't know how long he was there. The sun had long set and stars were peeking out over the horizon before someone started looking for him.

"Julian, there you are." Julian didn't acknowledge the boy as he sat next to him. Neither boy said anything for a few minutes, just sat in awkward silence.

"I talked to Derek after you left," Logan whispered. "Quite an interesting conversation," he added when Julian didn't say anything. Logan turned to look at Julian. It hurt seeing Julian crushed like this. His eyes were red a swollen, their once bright brown color faded. He held his knees to him as if trying to keep himself from falling apart.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Jules?" Logan asked softly.

"You wouldn't have cared, Lo. You would have just continued chasing some guy that will never be yours. So I would just set you up with what you wanted and leave before it hurt me too much. I would rather love you in silence than be rejected by you." Julian's voice was raw, pain punctuating every sentence, filling every pause.

"What makes you think I would reject you?" Logan asked, still turned towards Julian. Julian whipped his head around, looking into Logan's emerald eyes.

"I don't want your pity, Logan."

"Who says its pity?"

Logan leaned forward towards Julian, tilting his head just slightly and pressed his lips to Julian's. He felt Julian gasp and move to get up. Logan held Julian to him, not allowing Julian to escape. He needed to know how Logan felt. He needed to understand that Logan did love him.

Logan moved his lips against Julian's, his tongue lightly swiping Julian's lower lip. Julian's lips started moving against Logan's, reacting to every move Logan made. Julian's tongue pressed against Logan's lips, begging for entrance. Logan parted his mouth with a sigh, loving the feeling of Julian pressed against him. A feeling he had imagined time and time again since freshman year.

"Jules," Logan whispered, pulling away from the embrace. "Jules, I want you to be with me."

Julian looked up at Logan, shocked by his sudden admission. "Okay," Julian said simply. He leaned into Logan again and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. His boyfriend's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

As it would turn out, Julian and Logan's relationship blossomed. Sure, they still had petty arguments. Insults would be tossed back and forth, none of them bothering the two boys because beneath all the anger and bravado, they loved each other. They didn't need the rest of the world, they were their own world. But what do you do when your world is taken from you?

Logan woke up one Saturday morning a few weeks after the Valentine's Day Fair and went off in search of breakfast. Piling food onto a seldom used tray, the prefect climbed the stairs of Stuart House stopping in front of Julian's door. Without bothering to knock, Logan opened the door to his boyfriend's room to find it empty.

Odd, thought Logan. Jules is never up this early on a Saturday.

The blond walked across the hall to Derek's room, searching for the actor. After knocking loudly on the wooden door, the half-asleep boy opened the door.

"Have you seen Julian today?" asked Logan. After everything with the stalker Logan wasn't going to take any chances.

"No, it's eight o'clock. He's probably sleeping," replied Derek.

"He's not in his room," was all Logan said before turning around and walking away from the confused boy in the doorway. Derek just shrugged his shoulders and went back to bed. It was too early for this.

Logan walked out of the dormitory, checking the common room as he went. Where was Julian? Did that crazed stalker finally get to him? No. Logan wouldn't let it happen. He would save Julian at all costs.

It was these thoughts clouding his mind that caused Logan to lose all consciousness of where he was walking, even when his path took him right into another blazer clad boy.

"Sorry," Logan muttered as he walked past.

"What, bored of me already? And here I was thinking we would live happily ever after," replied a voice that Logan would recognize until his dying day.

"Jules? Where have you been? I was worried. You weren't in your room," Logan replied with an angry tone.

"I had a meeting to go to. And why were you in my room?" Julian asked, more amused than angry as Logan's face flushed a brilliant red.

"I brought you breakfast," Logan mumbled under his breath. "And if this is the thanks I get for it then I won't bother next time."

Julian was struck by the thoughtfulness of Logan's actions. Even in his wildest dreams, Julian didn't dare to hope for Logan to be this caring, this wonderful of a boyfriend. It wasn't like he had a lot to live up to with his past relationships with Blaine and Joshua.

"Wow, Logan. I'm sorry. I didn't know. That's… Really sweet. Thank you." Julian took Logan's hand in his and kissed his cheek lightly. "But we need to talk." And with that, Julian turned and walked away, heading for the overgrown garden that grew adjacent to Stuart House.

This was it, thought Julian. Time for reality. But with everything going so wonderfully, did he really have the strength to do this?

Oh no, thought Logan. Please don't let this be about that deranged stalker of his. I can't lose him. I won't let it.

Both lost in their own thoughts, the walk to the garden was silent, like the calm before a storm. And here they were, caught in the crashing waves of reality.

"So, what's wrong?" Logan asked as they both sat on a weathered stone bench. "Why are we here? What's happened?"

"Nothing yet," replied Julian. "But," he continued, cutting off Logan's attempt at speech. "We can't do this."

Logan took a minute to process what Julian said. This… What was this? Did he mean their relationship? Did he want to break up? But why? Wasn't it Julian who said he had been in love with Logan for three years?

Finally, Logan spoke. "What… What do you mean 'this'?"

"I mean us," Julian replied. "I had a meeting with Dean Ramsey. I told her about the incident after the fair and the message my stalker sent. I've been assigned a bodyguard."

"So?" Logan exploded. "So what if there's some guy hanging around you. I don't care! Why the hell is that a reason to break up?" Logan demanded.

"Nobody knows I'm bi, Lo. They can't know. It would… It would ruin me. I don't know if I can. With this bodyguard following me around constantly, how am I supposed to hide us? Huh? And as soon as he knows, the whole world will! No one can keep a damn secret anymore!"

"No one but you, Jules." Logan said calmly, his voice steady but the pain was obvious. "Only you would be able to hide from the whole world. Only you can run from everyone who loves you. Only you Julian." Logan was yelling now. How could Julian do this? How can he take this all away?

Julian stood in front of Logan, taking the brunt of his tirade. He knew Logan would be angry. He knew Logan would find this cowardly and stupid. Logan, always proud of who he was. There wasn't a force in the universe that could stop Logan from getting something, or someone he wanted. Julian wanted his courage. Julian wanted to announce to the world that finally, after three years, Logan Wright was his. But he couldn't.

"I can't believe your running like this! What are we supposed to do? Act like none of this ever fucking happened? How am I supposed to do that? I fucking love you!" Logan broke then, tears falling from his eyes like rain as he sunk to the ground like a sailboat caught in a hurricane, unable to stay afloat. Yes, the storm had finally come and they were right in the middle. Neither would come out alive because neither could survive without the other. It was like cutting off a limb. Ever since freshmen year, they had been close. Logan was never the same when Julian left for filming; he was even more irritable and unstable. Somehow, Julian balanced him out. Even though on the outside, it looked as though they hated each other, they were as close as two people can get. Now, with the added closeness of dating, how were they supposed to just not be together? It was like trying to stop breathing.

But somehow Julian found the strength to get up, to walk out of the garden and into the dormitory where he could still hear the occasional sob coming from the garden. Julian was wrong, that had been far harder than secretly loving Logan because never, in the last three years, did he have to see Logan cry, and that hurt deeper than any pain he had ever had because it was Julian's fault. Julian had made Logan break.


End file.
